


Why Me? [DISCONTINUED]

by vmochis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmochis/pseuds/vmochis
Summary: When 16 year old, Liam Baril moves to France and becomes close friends with Marinette, drama arises when he meets the boy that will change everything. Adrien Agreste, his worst enemy.But what happens when those feelings change?





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I decided to write with an original character. I hope you like it. <3

I fumble around my room, grabbing anything I see important. “Liam, Hurry up and come downstairs! Everyone’s waiting for you!” I hear my mother shouting up the stairs. i had just finished cramming the remainder of my clothes in my suitcase.  
“I’m coming!” I shout back. Finally, my family is moving. We live in Lyon, France. My father died June of last year, and my mother decided it was time for a fresh start. She’d predicted that Paris would have the best school offers for me and my ten-year-old sister, Melanie. I'm going to miss this place, but I’ve already decided on a school. Collège Françoise Dupont. The most prestigious, yet pretentious school in the city. If I’m already going as far as to call it pretentious, it may seem uncanny that I would consider transferring there. However, I have my reasons. For one, I plan to be a journalist when I graduate. So I appreciate the secrets I can uncover. Especially concerning the most popular superheroes in the nation. LadyBug and Cat Noir. Not only do I follow the worldwide ‘Lady Blog’ religiously, but I have my own theories as well. That school has had many unusual events occur, and I’m prepared to write about them.  
“We’ll be there in two or three hours.” My mother claims, chewing a half-eaten breakfast sandwich. “You two will be excited to see our house.” Melanie groaned.  
“We’ve been driving for so long now! Waiting is so not fun.” I chuckle.  
“Mel, It’s only been forty-five minutes.” She pouts. I put in my headphones and listen to my walkman. Old school, I know, but I am listening to Joseph Pulitzer's old speeches. My favorite journalist from the 1800’s. Many of his words had inspired me since I was eight years old. Even though I wasn’t around in his time, I admire how he speaks the truth.  
"What a newspaper needs in its news, in its headlines, and on its editorial page is terseness, humor, descriptive power, satire, originality, good literary style, clever condensation and accuracy, accuracy, accuracy." ~ Joseph Pulitzer. That one sounds good. I’ll write that down.  
\-------  
We finally arrive in Paris. I am dumbfounded by the Eiffel tower, Melanie is asleep, and my mother parks the car. I start unloading the trunk. Once all of the bags are in the doorway, my mother stops me.  
“Since Melanie is asleep, you get to choose your room first.” She smiles at me, I smile back.  
As I look around the large house, I see yellow walls with a nice, durable finish. I head up the stairs and begin searching rooms. The first room was pretty big. I don’t have much stuff, so I pass it by. The last room is average sized, a small tightly closet next to the door. In the ceiling of the closet, I see a body sized rectangular hatch, with a thin string attached. My curiosity gets the better of me. I pull down the string, to reveal a small set of stairs leading to a room.  
“A hidden attic?” I wonder as I scan the room around me. It was fairly small but the walls were thick. Almost sound-proof. “Definitely choosing this room.” I go back down the stairs and shut the attic door. “Mom, I chose this one,” I tell her from across the hall. She nods and continues decorating the bathroom. I set up my bedframe and my desk. Once I set up my desktop, I decide to rest for a bit. I head downstairs to see Melanie playing with her iPad. I get a glass of water and head upstairs. Now for the attic. I bring my satchel up and place my backup laptop and walkman tapes in a small box in the corner of the room. I then set up a map of Paris and my theories on an averagely sized platform on the floor. My room is finished. I go back downstairs.  
“Honey, you’ve done enough for today. You start school tomorrow. You can rest now.” I shake my head. I plan to start a job search before I get comfortable. Just to keep my options open.  
Ice rink  
Bakery  
After narrowing my options down to two places, I decided to head for the bakery. The man at the ice rink told me he wasn’t hiring at the moment. I see a Help Wanted sign in the display of the shop window. I open the door, to see Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng as stated on the sign outside. “Hello there.” A tall man says to me. He seemed friendly.  
“Hello sir, I just came to apply for an afterschool job,” I tell him. He nods and begins asking me a lot of questions. We sit down and discuss over mooncakes. He asks me for my resume. I hand it to him.  
“So you’ve just recently moved here...You’re transferring to Dupont?” I nod. He lights up. “Marinette, come down here!” He yells up the stairs. Down comes an averagely pretty girl with dark blue hair. “This is Liam Stone. Please tell him all about the job. He’s transferring to your school tomorrow.” Marinette turns to me and smiles. I stare politely at her. We begin discussing, and as it turns out we have a lot of the same interests. I find her music taste to be quite captivating. She tells me that her best friend runs the “Lady Blog” for Ladybug. I’m surprised at first. So it seems most of the people involved in stuff like this are high school students, huh?  
“Well, it’s getting late. It’s great to meet you. I’ll hang with you at school tomorrow if you want” She smiles as she gets up. I follow and proceed out of the door.  
“Goodbye Marinette. See you tomorrow.” She waves me off. I get home and slump onto my bed. I pass out almost instantly.


	2. What A Snob

_  "Put it before them briefly so they will read it, clearly so they will appreciate it, picturesquely so they will remember it and, above all, accurately so they will be guided by its light." ~ Joseph Pulitzer _

    CH.2

 

   My alarm blares into my ear. My first day of school...Great. I grumble and head for the shower. Once I’m ready, I go into my attic, collect my laptop and my best journal and head downstairs. Mom had made Bacon and eggs. I snatch a piece of toast and head out the door. I’m not late, but I need time to mentally prepare myself for being the “new kid.” Always the target. I stand in front of the steps. My schedule states that I’m in Miss Bustier’s class. I scan the hall until I see the sign stating “113A” and walk in the door. I see kids chattering and talking to one another.  _ I don’t fit here.  _

     “Class please settle down. I’m glad to announce our new transfer student, Liam. Please come up and introduce yourself.” Miss Bustier gestures for me to come to stand up front. I bite my lip. 

    “Uh, Hello. My name is Liam Stone. I’m delighted to meet all of you-” The blonde girl in the front cuts me off. 

   “Yeah, yeah. Who cares? We have shit to do.” I calmly turn back to the class.

   “Well, Most of you anyway,” I remark. Some of them giggle. I scan the area for a seat, and then I see Marinette, who waves me to the seat behind her and a redhead with glasses. I smile politely at both of them, and head to sit down. But clearly, someone wasn’t watching where they were going and ran straight into my path. 

   “Watch yourself. This shirt probably costs more than your rent.” The boy scoffs arrogantly. I scanned him up and down. And to no surprise, I was put in the same damn course as the son of Gabriel Agreste. Go figure. I sigh and turn to meet his gaze.

   “Okay well maybe next time, don’t run into me?” I say with slight irritation. The class gets quiet. He’s looking at me intensely. 

  “You’re bold, you know that?” He shoves past me and sits down. Marinette stares at me strangely. She must like that arrogant cunt or something. 

   “Class ends. It’s time for lunch.  _ I really don’t fit here.  _ I grab my satchel and head to the library. 

I see that Adrien kid coming my way.  _ Here we go.  _ I thought. He peers over to me. I look up at him, sigh, and continue what I was originally doing.

  “Ay, Transfer kid.” 

  “I have a name. Use it”

  “What am I, a genie? I don’t know nor care.”

  “Oh that’s right, you were too busy acting like you run the place, being late to class and not watching where you were going to know my name.” He glares and sits down in front of me. “Why are you still over here? Clearly, I’m occupied.” I state.

  “Watch your tone. I might have to teach you a lesson” I laugh sarcastically. 

  “What are you gonna do? Nearly knock me over again? Go eat your lunch or something. I don’t know you, but you make me irritable.” he stands up, tired of the conversation. 

 “I’ll make you suffer. Just you wait.” Adrien storms off. Thank god. I just met the guy and he already hates my guts. I guess that’s ultimately how it turns out at schools like this. I am

writing down cases in Buzzfeed unsolved that I believe I can do with just a little bit of research. When I get bored, I do these things like a crossword puzzle. I usually don’t eat lunch. I eat a big breakfast, so I can keep my productivity up until dinner. The bell rings. Back to class. I get up, and make my way to science, sitting down in the same spot as this morning, and open my notebook. 

  “Okay students,” Miss Bustier starts. “I'll be choosing your partners for a macromolecules project tomorrow based on my own observations. I expect that we can all get A grade and no less.” she says. The rest of the period, we review worksheets and formulas. Once the bell rings, I dash straight to the door.

 “Wait for me, Liam!” I hear a familiar voice call to me. It's Marionette. She grabs my arm. “Since you have work today, we might as well walk together.” She says casually. I nod at her, and we start our walk. We talked the whole time, and actually got into a deep debate about whether or not Cat Noir is afraid of water. When we got to the bakery, her parents greeted me and we started on the orders. A few hours into making macaroons, Marinette spills flour all over herself, I laugh, giving me the reward of half finished cake batter thrown on me. It escalates into a heated food fight until the safe batch of macaroons is complete. 

  “Time to buy a new shirt.” I snicker. She just smiles at me and shakes her head. When my shift is over, we hang out in her room. She tells me a lot. From her friend Alya to her massive crush on Adrien. I don't have any interesting life, so I don't have much to tell her about. “Well your life is pretty eventful.” I state, standing up. 

“More than you'd think.” She winks at me. We laugh for a bit, and I go home. I flop on my bed and check my phone. I might as well start social media to get updated on certain things. I open Koin, the most used social media by kids my age. I make my account.  _ A profile picture? I guess this works.  _ I put an old picture up and name myself ‘Pulitzer_poet7.’ Once I’m settled in, I follow Marinette, Alya, Nino, Mylene, Sabrina... _ not Adrien. _ I refuse. I’ll even follow CHLOE. As I’m checking posts, I get a message from ‘Anonas4656’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was late in posting this chapter, I intend to post one every Friday. Thanks fr reading!  
> (I'm working on a story about BTS currently, so stick around for that)


	3. My name is anonymous

_ "There is not a crime, there is not a dodge, there is not a trick, there is not a swindle, there is not a vice which does not live by secrecy." ~ Joseph Pulitzer _

>

 Did he honestly think I was going to let him get away with how he disrespected me? No one gets away. He’s made a Koin account. I’ll get close to him, and the second he thinks he can trust me, tells me his worst wrongs, I’ll crush him. 

   “Hi there.” I type.

   “Who are you?”

   “My name is Arien.”

    “Okay? Why did you text me.”

   “You go to my school. Just wanted to get a feel for the kids I’ll meet there. I’m transferring in about 3 months or so.”

   “Oh how convenient. I just transferred myself. I can tell you what we’re learning in classes so you’ll be caught up by then I guess.”

  “I look forward to meeting you :)” I exit the text chat, and start planning how I’m gonna make him miserable at school.

 

\----------

 

   My alarm blares into my ear once again, but this time, I was already up. I had a lot to sort out. I wouldn’t appreciate a bad reputation within the first few days. I get ready, and head downstairs. Melanie is eating oatmeal, and once again I grab a piece of toast. My mom glances at me, and continues making her coffee. I leave. When I open the door, Marinette is already waiting for me. She smiles at me, and I wave at her. We walk to school and enter together. I ignore Adrien, who is giving me dirty looks. 

    “The bells going to ring any minute” Marinette whines, closing her locker. 

     “It’s fine if you go in without me.” I suggest.

     “Are you sure? I don’t want you to get picked on because of that accident yesterday.” She says, kicking at the floor.  _ Accident. She does believe he’s innocent.  _

    “It’s fine.” I smile at her and wave her off. I close my locker, and of course, who’s standing on the other side of it? Adrien Agreste. 

    “Transfer kid, you got yesterday’s work?” I glare at him. 

    “What am I to you? A lab rat? The audacity of you to not show up to your classes and then ask me, of all people, for it.” I huff. And start to walk off. He pulls me back by my shirt. Our faces inches apart. I push him, but he's a little stronger than me. 

    “You better watch yourself. I run things around here.” He says, finally letting go of my shirt. I just look at him. From my observation, it seems like his intent was to piss me off. So I don't give him what he wants. I laugh. 

    “Yeah, okay tough guy. I'm not gonna be late because of you.” I walk off. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. I sit down in Mrs. Bustier’s. Adrien follows soon after, glaring in my direction as class continues. 

   “Alright everyone. I’ll be choosing your partners for this assignment. Please wait until you hear your name.” I wait. Alya is with Marinette, Ivan is with Mylene, Nino is with Nathan, and Chloe is with Sabrina.  _ Wait a minute.  _ “Liam will be with Adrien.” I nearly collapse. Is she serious? Was she not aware of the fight we just had? “No buts, and no trading. You all need to learn to get along.” Mrs. Bustier states, staring in my direction.  _ Oh she was aware. Fully aware.  _ Adrien scowls. The bell rings. I go up to grab the project paper, when a rough hand meets mine.

  “I’m getting the paper. You’ll do the project at my house eventually.” Adrien ordered. 

  “Excuse you? This is a team effort. I just got here so it won’t affect me much, but if you want to get a zero, be my guest.” 

  “Whatever. My house next friday. Got it? I hate people that are late.” and with that, he storms off.  _ I plan to be entirely late.  _


End file.
